


man with too many faces

by yolo_jackie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За всю свою жизнь Дин примерил много масок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	man with too many faces

За всю свою жизнь Дин примерил много масок - священников, сантехников, добропорядочных граждан, агентов ФБР, федеральных маршаллов, да мало ли кого. Фальшивый значок, подержаный костюм, галстук с неправильной полоской - жмёт шею, сука, словно чинная удавка - дежурная улыбка и "у нас есть к вам пара вопросов". За всю свою жизнь Дин много кем был - и механиком, и хорошим братом, примерным семьянином, и даже отцом - по крайней мере, он пытался. Выдайте звездочку старшему Винчестеру за старания. Нет, прах старшего Винчестера давно развеян где-то на просторах Штатов, и самое обидное, что Дину хотелось бы не помнить, где именно, но он частенько видит во сне то чертово шоссе возле горного склона. Старший Винчестер умер, и Дин - все еще первый после Бога.  
Дин был перевёртышем - точнее, это перевёртыш был Дином, но принципиальной разницы нет. Дин видел, практически ощущал излом костей и облезавшую, плавящуюся, словно воск, кожу того - другого.   
Дин был вампиром, правда, так и не испил крови человеческой, так что это, наверное, не считается, но так легче думать самому Дину, чтобы не вспоминать о том, как, собственно, так получилось.   
Дин был палачом - в аду и на земле, и до звания демона ему не хватило несколько столетий, но Дин не жалеет.   
Дин был Смертью - всего на один день, но в именно в тот день он понял, что бывают ноши, которые ему не поднять на свои плечи, ведь на его плечах и так достаточно трупов. Он уверен, они болтаются где-то за его спиной, с распухшими языками и посиневшей кожей. Дин привык достаточно, чтобы не замечать.   
Дин был лидером выживших в будущем, будто грёбаный Джон Коннор. Дин был охотником и менеджером в крутой компании, жил в мире, где его мать не умерла, а отец водил его на бейсбол.   
За свои тридцать с лишним лет Дин прожил множество жизней и незримо постарел - сорок лет в аду и хрен его знает, сколько еще в чистилище, ведь с хорошей компанией и кучей монстров на хвосте совсем-совсем не до летоисчисления. Дину кажется, он провалился в любой из своих ипостасей, но об этом тоже старается не думать, по второму кругу с излишним энтузиазмом перелистывая древний номер "Азиатских сисек". Дин не знает, даже предположить не может, что не смотря ни на что, в раю его все еще ждут фейерверки.


End file.
